Gods of Purity
banner_868.jpg Known as to most as the 7 Gods of the 7 Virtues (Gods of Purity) these beings have long since existed before the creation of the false deities, the Shinto Gods by man and been humanity's sole protectors in the fight against their dark brethren the yokai and their masters, the Rouge Gods. And are single-handedly the true creators of universe as we have come to know it. But for time their existence and was unknown to likes of mankind that is until a chance happening occurred with one, changed all of this. Bringing forth not only an alley that would forever entwined their world of Fumei for all time with the world of man in a fight that would decide everything....but generation of warriors would lay down everything in service to all that they stand for. Takeshi, God of Justice Huangzhong-dw8art.jpg Fudo, God of Virtue Sunquan-dw8art.jpg Wears armor, carries spear and treasure pagoda; centipede is messenger; Vaisravana in Sanskrit; also known as Tamonten (the commander of the Shitenno or Four Heavenly Kings), and a member of the TENBU Popular among soldiers, doctors, and certain Buddhist monasteries; the only member of the Shitenno worshipped independently. Daichi, God of Life Xuzhu-dw8art.jpg Miyu, Goddess of Wisdom 2d94e4579eb976c4e1fa79f8a7f1d364.jpg The goddess of wisdom, knowledge, the arts, music, and good fortune. She is the patroness of geishas, dancers, and musicians. Originally she was a sea goddess or water goddess, on whose image many local deities near lakes were based. Miyu is often depicted riding a dragon while playing a stringed instrument. On the island of Enoshima rose up especially to receive her footsteps. Miyu is also portrayed as a beautiful woman, riding a dragon while playing on the biwa, a stringed instrument. She has eight arms and in her hands she holds a sword, a jewel, a bow, an arrow, a wheel, and a key. Her remaining two hands are joined in prayer. It is often related that when a dragon devoured many children, she descended to earth to stop his evil work. Her messenger is a snake, and her eight arms hint at a Hindu origin. Japanese women often carry charms in her likeness to encourage beauty and accomplishment. Casshern, God of War & Metallurgy God of War.jpg God of war, bloodshed, weaponry and violence. The son of Takeshi and Miyu, he was depicted as burly man in armor warrior holding firm his mighty hammer from his forge in hand. Many writers portray him as moody and reliable or honor bound in nature, and he generally represents the chaos of war in contrast to Hitome-hime, a goddess of Serenity. Ares is known for maintain the balance of war and peace for all of humanity, though he often tips the scale at times when placed in certain moods. His sacred animal is the wild boar. Hitomi-hime, Goddess of Serenity 2381017-kushinada by genzoman.jpg Yakushi, God of Obedience Zhugeliang-dw8art.jpg Kirien, God of Piety 517a2e651a63dd13066485ac6095cee6.jpg As the God of justice and the spirit of moral order and fair judgement based on immemorial custom, in the sense of socially enforced norms and conventional rules for all, Gods and Mortals alike. Kirien is more often associated with Fudo, the god of Virtue at times and not seen by many unlike those of his brethren unless called up by the High Lord or his bride to aid in matters that involved a particular's life. Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Shinto Religion & Faith Category:Gods of Purity Category:Oshino Family Category:Takageuchi Clan